My Gift To You
by GreekGoddess11
Summary: What was in the gift Camille gave to Logan in "Big Time Christmas"? My take on "Big Time Christmas" and Logan and Camille's relationship.   R&R please! I love feedback.
1. A Christmas Surprise

**This is my first real story, I only did a small one-shot before. Please R&R! I only got one review for the other one!**

**So basically I was watching BTR when this idea came into my mind and because I'm in love with Logan and Camille I had to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH  
**

"I wonder what Camille got me" Logan said out loud to nobody in particular.

He examined little package that Camille had handed to him. It was Christmas morning and the rest of the guys were watching a movie with Bitters, but Logan had told them he needed to go upstairs to get his sweater because he was cold. As he sat in the empty apartment he wondered what she could have gotten him. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. He hoped it wasn't anything big and crazy; he had only gotten her a canned ham. She seemed satisfied with it, but she was Camille and you never could be sure of anything with her. Even though he was convinced she was a certified psycho, he still liked her deep down inside. He regretted breaking up with her, but didn't know how to tell her he was sorry. He had made them just another statistic, and he was surprised she had forgiven him so quickly for it. Even though they were "just friends", he wanted to be more than that.

He carefully tore the red wrapping paper off of the little present. What he saw amazed him. Inside was the brand new microscope he had been dying to buy. It was a powerful hand-held microscope that he had seen in one of his magazines and he knew it must have cost over 100 dollars. He wondered how she had knew he had wanted it, but then he remembered.

_ It was a yucky looking day at the Palmwoods. The pool was closed because of thunder and lightning so everybody was locked up in the hotel. Logan had invited Camille to come over to 2J and hang out because he knew that she was all alone inside her apartment because Jo had an audition to go to. They were sitting on the bright orange couch reading various items. Camille was _

"_What are you looking at Logan?" Camille asked_

_ Camille was reading her scripts while he was reading some unknown genius magazine. There was a doctor in a mask on the cover and it had words that she was pretty sure weren't in English. They looked like a foreign language from outer space. Sometimes it fascinated her how Logan could read things like that and actually be interested. She was curious as to what he could possibly be reading. He had a look on his face that made him look funny and irresistible all at the same time._

"_Ooh fancy, a hand-held microscope. Capable of making the smallest objects look huge! Fancy, fancy stuff" she said as she peered over his shoulder_

"_What are you talking about Camille?"_

"_You're looking at that ad like you're in love"_

_Logan blushed "Well I really want this microscope. I left my good microscope back in Minnesota and I the one I have barely works. It doesn't focus or magnify well and everything just comes out blurry."_

_Camille looked confused. She had no idea what Logan had said, but that was Logan._

"_Okay then, I'm confused but that's normal. Hey you wanna help me rehearse my scripts?" Camille asked. She made a note of Logan really wanting that microscope. She decided she would save up her money to buy it for him._

"_Sure let's go."_

He instantly felt guilty that he hadn't gotten her a nicer gift when he saw a little note flutter to the floor. It was a piece of notebook paper with his name on it. He opened it up and read it.

_Dear Logan,_

_By the time you read this I'll be on a plane headed to Connecticut so keep this gift. Don't even think about returning it, I know you won't though. You wanted this microscope so badly. I remember the look on your face when you were looking at the ad._

_I miss being with you. I miss being able to kiss you without pretending it's an audition and I miss having your arm around me and the way it feels when I'm in your embrace. You probably won't want to get back together because I kissed James. I understand, he was your best friend and I must have hurt you a lot. I regret everything I've done, but I won't ever stop loving you. So this if my gift to you. I know you'll like it.  
_

_Love,_

_Camille_

Logan looked at the note, not believing his eyes. He had thought Camille was mad at him since he had been so rude in breaking up with her, but apparently not. He decided when she came back from Connecticut he would make it up to her. He quickly grabbed his sweater and left the apartment, he was sure everybody was wondering where he was. After all, it was Christmas Day.


	2. Thoughts, Memories, and Plans

**I'm thoroughly overjoyed that I got reviews! Keep on reviewing!**

**So I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a while, because I'm one of those people that just harasses other writers to update their stories. **

**This chapter is over twice as long as the other one, so cut me some slack...just kidding! Actually there's like a story inside of the big story. I did a cute flashback because, well, I wanted to.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.  
**

Camille was sitting in her bedroom in Connecticut thinking about Logan. She wondered if he had even looked at her gift yet, let alone opened it. It was 2:05 and officially a brand new year. She hoped that a brand new year would mean a brand new start to her relationship with Logan. She had had an amazing Christmas with her family. Her whole entire extended family had gotten together and had a massive present exchange and she got to reconnect with relatives she hadn't seen since she moved out to LA. They had gathered at her grandma's house and it was complete chaos. She had been over there only 2 hours earlier to celebrate the New Year, but she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She had an early flight back to LA the next day and she didn't want to miss it. She loved being in Connecticut with her family, but she really wanted to know if Logan had even touched her gift. She changed into her pajamas and laid down in her bed thinking about Logan.

* * *

At that exact same moment, Logan was sitting in the living room of 2J with the guys waiting for the New Year to come. He was thinking about Camille…again. The east coast was already into the New Year and he wanted to call her and tell her "Happy New Year", but he was pretty sure she was already asleep. He knew that she had her flight back to LA early the next morning. He realized that she would be home in only a few hours and began to panic. He still had no idea what he was going to do to tell her he was sorry for being such a jerk. Logan never did things well under pressure and this was no exception. He decided to take a break from the guys and went to his room. Carlos was screaming at the TV, Kendall and Katie were having a sibling fight, while James was being…well James. He muttered "I've got to get new friends" as a walked out of the room.

"What do I do?" he said aloud to himself. "Camille's coming home in 8 hours and I have nothing planned."

Logan paced back and forth in the small room he shared with Kendall. He was freaking out. He wasn't naturally romantic, and being under pressure never helped. It was at that moment that Kendall decided to enter the room. He and the rest of the guys had stopped what they were doing to listen to what Logan was saying. Carlos had heard the word "Camille" which caught their attention. The look on Logan's face was a mix of worry, fear, and anxiety.

"Um, Logan what's wrong?" asked Kendall

"Nothing! Why were you all pressed up against the door?"

"Well, we didn't want to interrupt!" replied Carlos

"Oh, so it's a better idea to eavesdrop?" Logan was being sarcastic, Carlos just didn't get things sometimes and it was fun to mess with him.

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"So Camille…why did we hear her name come from your mouth? I thought you guys broke up." Said James

"Why do you guys keep asking me stupid questions! Me and Camille did break up, I was just talking to myself about the Christmas present she got me"

"Yeah, Yeah…hey what's this?" James was holding the note that Camille had written Logan and read it out loud.

"Awww, Logie's got an admirer" Kendall said in a girly voice.

"Leave me alone!"

"Do you still like her?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You _do_ like her"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hahaha…no, seriously are you going to get back together? She likes you, you like her, its simple math…even Carlos could do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Carlos

"Nothing…nothing at all" Kendall repilied

With that Carlos left the room to go watch more TV, it was so close to being the New Year and he was hyped up on sugar. He didn't really feel like dealing with Logan-issues right now. They were just so, boring. Meanwhile Kendall and James kept on bugging Logan about Camille.

Logan was beginning to get tired of arguing so he just answered their questions. He told them about how he still liked Camille and how he regretted ever breaking up with her. James cringed at the memory, he had been the one who kissed Camille but had left her to tell Logan. Then while Logan forgave James easily, he broke up with Camille telling her that their relationship was going to end anyways so he would just get it out of the way then and there. Afterwards Logan didn't seem like he was really depressed about Camille, and she didn't seem to be hung up over Logan. Logan told them about how afterwards he was really depressed and sad that he and Camille had broken up, but he had just pretended to be strong and happy because that's what she was doing and he didn't want to seem weak.

* * *

What he didn't know was, Camille had become really unhappy. Jo had stayed at her apartment countless nights comforting her. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get over him. She ate box after box of ice cream to numb the pain but nothing worked. It was New Years Eve and thoughts and memories of him were still racing through her mind. She remembered their first real date together at the beach. She had gotten home from an audition and he was waiting in the lobby with a surprise for her. James had helped him set up the surprise date, but this time was nowhere in sight as Logan approached Camille.

* * *

"_Hi Camille, how was your audition?" Logan said._

"_Good! I think I got the part, they were looking for a "normal" girl though, so I'm not too sure" _

_The two laughed before Logan remembered what he was supposed to do._

"_Camille..um well…if possible…pshh…um… Bleep blap bloop!"_

_Logan silently yelled at himself as Camille became confused and stared blankly at him._

"_What are you saying Logan?"_

"_Well…I was wondering if you wanted to…go to the beach…with me?" When he said "with me", his voice squeaked a little and Camille laughed a little._

"_Sure, let me go upstairs and change. I'll be right back!"_

_ Camille ran up the stairs as fast as she could and sprinted into her apartment. She quickly changed into her favorite floral bikini and put on a pair of shorts and a striped tank top as she was leaving the apartment. She tied her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, when she realized she had left her sunglasses in the apartment.. Oh well, she didn't want to keep Logan waiting, she was so excited. It was their first real date and she was jumping for joy on the inside. When she got back downstairs her and Logan left the Palmwoods to walk to the beach._

"_I'm so excited to go to the beach! I haven't had time lately to go, thanks for taking me." Camille said. She smiled and slipped her small hand into his larger one. Their fingers intertwined as they walked along the sea. _

"_No problem, this is fun. Just me and you, and a few loud seagulls."_

_Camille laughed. "There's so much I don't know about you. Tell me more."_

_ Logan began to tell her the story of his life. He told her about how his mom and dad had divorced when he was 6 because his dad cheated on his mom. He had made a promise to himself that he would never put a woman through the emotional pain that his dad had put his mom through. _

Little did he know he would do it later to the girl he was telling this to

_He told her things that he had never told anybody else, not even the other guys. He trusted her. Even though he had only known her for a few months, he felt like there was a deeper connection between the two of them. He explained his dreams of growing up, going to college at John Hopkins, and becoming a doctor. When he was done he asked her to tell him more about her. After all, he just spilled some of his deepest secrets; it was only fair she did the same._

_ Camille didn't really want to tell him about her past but she supposed that if he trusted her that much to tell her things that he hadn't even told his best friends, she should do the same. She had been physically abused by her father when she was younger, and she had moved out to LA not only to become an actress, but also to keep away from her dad. Her parents were also divorced, and her mom had full custody, but the fear of her father coming back was enough to make her move across the country. She told Logan how much she missed her mom. They were really close and almost like best friends. She told him about how she was going to go home to visit her mom as soon as she could. Camille didn't really have any dreams and hopes for the future, she preferred to live in the present instead of worrying about her future. After she finished Logan just looked at her, shocked by what he had just learned. Camille didn't seem like the kind of person who would just take abuse and live with it every day. _

_ The couple sat down on the beach and talked for a little more before Camille jumped up and began taking off her tank top and shorts._

"_Come on Logie! Let's go swimming!" She had heard Kendall use that nickname for Logan once and she really liked the sound of it._

"_Fine, wait for me though!"_

_Logan took off his shirt and hand in hand the two walked into the warm ocean. Camille dunked Logan and he picked her up as she screamed for him to let her down. He did and she landed in the water with a splash. They played around for a while until the two got tired and decided to go back on shore. As Logan was putting back on his shirt he looked around for his sunglasses. They were missing. He asked Camille if she had seen them and when he looked at her he saw them on her face. _

"_Give me back my sunglasses!"_

"_No! I like them!"_

"_Give them back! I'm going to get you!"_

_Logan got up and chased Camille along the beach. She was fast, but he was faster and quickly caught up _

_to her pulling her into a big hug lifting her off her feet._

"_Now you have to give me back my glasses!"_

"_Nope!" _

_Camille turned her face away so he couldn't take them off her face. She turned back to see why Logan had set her down and found herself staring into his eyes. Logan gently took his glasses off Camille and placed them on her head as he leaned in and kissed her. It was the first kiss that he had started and Camille was caught completely off guard. As soon as she realized what was happening though, she instantly became aware of what was going on and kissed back. The kiss lasted until both were out of breath. Camille took Logan's sunglasses off her head and put them back on._

"_I'm still keeping these"_

"_Fine, you can have them. I'll just take Kendall's"_

"_Okay!" Camille smiled and put her hand into Logan's once again. It was getting dark outside and was time to go home. It had been one of the best days of her life._

_

* * *

_

Thinking of this memory, Camille began to cry. She really wished that Logan and she could just go back to where they were before. No cheating or heartbreak. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"She's coming home in a few hours, so watcha gonna do for her since you lovvee her?" asked James

"I don't know. I want to do something nice for her since I was such a jerk after we broke up, but she's gonna be home in a few hours and I'm freaking out."

"Great!" Kendall said. Logan looked at him confused. How could it be great that he was freaking out because the girl he loved was going to be home in a few hours and he didn't have anything planned to say sorry.

"I have a plan." Kendall continued. "AND…. Before you ask, its not illegal, and doesn't involve the usage of illegal items either, and you shouldn't get hurt…I think. Plus we can set it up tonight so then you won't have to do it tomorrow early in the morning.

"But—"

"Let's go!"

"But—"

"No more questions! You're being annoying now"

"I am not annoying!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Can you shut up?"

With that Kendall and James picked up Logan by his hands and feet and brought him out into the living room. He began to protest being picked up, but his squirms were pretty much useless against the other two. They were bigger and stronger than him.

"Mom! Me, James, and Logan are going somewhere!" Kendall yelled

Mrs. Knight looked at the three boys. Kendall was holding Logan by the wrists, while James was holding up Logan's ankles, typical. Logan looked like he wasn't severely injured so she let them go. After all, they couldn't get themselves into _that_ much trouble… Could they?

* * *

**REVIEW! I enabled anonymous reviews so review! Leave suggestions, tips, comments...anything really. Actually, the "i like your story" ones are my favorite, but you don't have to leave those if you don't want to :] **


	3. A Twist

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! Keep them coming! The more I get the faster I'll update, It's like motivation.**

**So this is where we all get to learn "The plan". Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush  
**

The three teenage boys walked into the deserted lobby of the Palmwoods. Even though Christmas had passed, many of the Palmwoods' residents were still home with their families. Among them was Camille, the girl Logan was currently trying to impress. When they got to the center of the lobby, Kendall and James dropped Logan with a loud thump and he yelled at them for dropping him. Kendall was looking around for some reason before he spoke.

"Do you guys see a table we could take?"

"I thought you said your plan wasn't illegal!" Logan remarked

"It isn't"

"You do realize stealing is illegal, right?"

"it's not stealing if you ask permission"

"Are you going to ask permission?"

"Um… after we take it, so yes"

Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall's plans always involved stealing, trickery, or something along those lines. Immediately Kendall's wandering eyes fixed on the tables outside by the pool. He looked at them and tilted his head trying to see if they would work with his plan. He concluded that they would work just fine and told James and Logan to follow him as he walked out to the table. James followed easily and while they were walking Kendall whispered his plan into James' ear. The two laughed and then realized Logan was still standing inside the lobby.

"Logan, get your butt out here! We need your help, the two of us cannot move this table!" James yelled

"Haha…no, I'm not getting arrested"

"Kendall already told you, we're not doing anything illegal because we're asking!"

"Yeah, after we steal it. Why do we need a table for Kendall's genius plan anyways?"

Now it was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes. Logan asked way too many questions. Kendall decided it might be a good idea to clue Logan in on his incredibly amazing plan, since it mainly involved, well, Logan.

"Well Logie, we are taking this table up to the rooftop because you guys need it to play…um…board games."

Logan was confused. "How are we supposed to get a TABLE 6 stories up onto a ROOFTOP?"

"Stop asking me questions! I haven't figured that part out yet! I just know we need a table."

Logan still refused to come help them move the table. James and Kendall looked at each other and smiled as they both walked back into the lobby and once again picked Logan up. This time they were both holding him up above their heads as they walked back to the pool area.

"Come on guys! Let me down!" Logan screamed

"Are you going to go with my marvelous plan?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, either you could do whatever lame thing you have planned, or you could use Kendall's genius plan and totally wow Camille." James added

"But it's illegal to steal tables"

"Agree or we're going to drop you into the pool" James and Kendall both said.

It was at least 40 degrees outside, if not colder. Being dropped into the pool was not high on Logan's list of things to do. He reluctantly agreed to Kendall's plan and agreed to help them get the table onto the roof. Apparently this wasn't enough for Kendall because he found himself falling into the icy cold water and he screamed!

"I SAID I WOULD DO IT! WHY DID YOU DROP ME IN THE POOL?"

"It's funny when you're mad" Kendall shrugged.

"Now I'm freezing cold and soaking wet though!"

"So? Now get out and help us move the table."

Logan climbed out of the pool and walked straight past James and Kendall and made his way up to 2J. Meanwhile Kendall and James were both high-fiving each other, their plan was falling into perfectly into place.

"Perfect! Now he won't have any idea what we're doing for him. It'll be a surprise for both of them" James said.

"Hahaha, he's probably going to sit around the rest of the night trying to think of a way to even talk to Camille.

Both boys laughed as they walked back into the lobby ready to start setting up their one-of-a-kind Get-Camille-and-Logan-Back-Together Plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan walked back into 2J with his clothes sopping wet while Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Carlos looked at him with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"James…Kendall…pool…cold" he managed to get out through his chattering teeth.

"Well, as long as you're not hurt I'm fine with whatever you boys are doing" Mrs. Knight replied. "Why don't you go take a shower and dry off?"

"Ok-k-kay…I'm c-cold"

Logan stomped off into his room to get new clothes and then into the bathroom to shower. He showered and walked out of the bathroom still thinking about what to do for Camille. He looked at the clock. It was already 5 minutes past midnight, it was officially a brand new year and he had spent the first minutes of it in the shower. He silently wished that Camille was still in LA with him so he could kiss her at the first stroke of midnight like they do in the movies instead of shampooing his hair.

He walked into his bedroom and laid back down still worried about what to do. He began feeling tired and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. Carlos peeked his head into the bedroom a few minutes later to find Logan sleeping peacefully on his bed and decided to leave him alone. Katie and Mrs. Knight had gone to bed also and Mrs. Knight had told him to tell her when Kendall and James came back. Carlos was going to bother Logan, but seeing as he was already asleep he realized he didn't really have anything to do. He decided to go looking for James and Kendall to see if he could join them in whatever they were doing. Carlos quietly shut the door to Kendall and Logan's room and walked out the door of 2J.

Kendall and James sitting on the Palmwoods roof setting up Logan's date with Camille. Kendall had decided they were going to make a special lunch-date thing for them. They hadn't completely lied to Logan when they told him their plan was taking place on the rooftop. The two boys had completely transformed the normally plain rooftop within a few hours. Somehow they had found extra Christmas lights in the storage closet and had hung them up along the edges of the roof and had intertwined flowers into some tinsel they had also found. Carlos found them sitting there attempting to pull rose petals off of roses.

* * *

"Um, why are you guys holding roses?" Carlos asked

"Long story short, we're trying to get Logan and Camille back together. Don't tell Logan though, he doesn't know" Kendal replied.

"Oh okay, I'm helping then." Carlos sat down next to the two and picked up a rose. He twisted the stem with a crack and all the petals fell off. Kendall and James stared at him in amazement.

"I helped my aunt with her wedding." He answered.

The three boys worked until sunrise when they decided it was best if got some rest before Camille got home. The rooftop wasn't completely set up, but they figured they would be able to finish before she got home. As they were getting up the three walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out into LA.

"Wow, you can really see everything up here." Kendall said with fascination

"I know! I can see Rocque Records, I think that's Gustavo near it." Carlos began looking around more. "Ooh! I can see other people too! They're walking towards the Palmwoods!" He squinted his eyes to get a better look when his happy face turned into a face full of worry.

"Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Guys, Camille's home early"

**REVIEW! Do it! Click the button!**


	4. A ChapterWith A Name

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**I wish I would have had the time to update sooner and I know this is at least a week later than I originally thought I was going to put it up, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect. **

**There should be one more chapter after this and it'll be about James, Carlos, and Kendall's reactions to what happens in this chapter. I don't want to talk too much, so...READ & REVIEW!  
**

Camille stepped off the plane at LAX walked into the early LA sunrise. It was absolutely gorgeous. Her flight had been able to leave early and was actually shorter than she had expected and she had made it to LA much quicker than she was planning to. She looked at the airport and saw that it read 5:35 AM. She quickly checked out and took a bus back to the Palmwoods. As she was walking towards the front door she realized that nobody was going to be there. Jo was going to be in North Carolina for at least 3 more days, and the guys were supposed to be staying in Minnesota for an extra week just to catch up on things back home. She had to come back early because she had landed a main role in a new show that was scheduled to start filming the next day.

She opened the door and looked around and her eyes widened in amazement at the sight she saw. Bitters had actually decorated the lobby for Christmas. There was a mini tree set up on his desk, and lights strung up everywhere. He had moved some couches into a corner where he had set up a mock fireplace complete with a fake fire. She looked around for a little more before she saw Bitters pop up from behind his desk.

"So, Do you like what I've done with the lobby?" he asked

"It looks incredible! You've never decorated the lobby before! Did you do it after everybody left?"

"Actually, your hockey-head friends did it for me on Christmas, and I liked it so I left it up."

"What do you mean by hockey-head friends? They left for Minnesota."

"No they didn't."

"Yes they did, I distinctly remember them being all excited about it the day I left."

"NO! THEY DIDN'T!" Bitters yelled. He really hated it when people told him he was wrong. "Go see for yourself, they should still be in 2J sleeping"

Camille looked at him and simply stated "You're lying to me" and she walked over to the elevator and pressed the 4 button and as the elevator closed she heard Bitters mutter "Why doesn't anybody believe me when I say things? Do they all really hate me that much?"

Camille walked towards her apartment with all her luggage in one hand, and the other fumbling through her bag looking for her key. "It's gotta be in here somewhere" she thought to herself. She began to panic. Where was her key? Jo wasn't home, and Bitters had a strict one key per guest policy. She began unzippering her suitcase when it dawned on her. _It was on the kitchen counter INSIDE the apartment._ She groaned and leaned against the wall. What was she going to do? The Palmwoods was deserted and she definitely did not have enough money to stay in another hotel until Jo got back. She decided to walk down to the lobby to see if Bitters would get rid of his one key policy for her…like a Christmas present.

* * *

In the mean time….

James, Carlos, and Kendall were freaking out. They were frantically trying to put the finishing touches on their "perfect date". They knew Camille had to be downstairs by now and they didn't have much time until Logan woke up. They ran around like hamsters until they were done. All three simultaneously let out a big "Finally" and walked towards the stairwell once again to go get maybe a few minutes of sleep.

* * *

"Bitters…" Camille smiled sweetly. She needed him to give her another key to her room.

"What do you want again?"

"Do you think you could just possibly loan me another key to my apartment?"

"Obviously you don't remember my one key per guest policy." He ducked down under his desk for a few seconds before he popped back up. This time he had a framed document in his hands.

"You see, it clearly says ONE KEY PER GUEST" he stated as if Camille was stupid.

"I know that, but could you bend the rules for me since nobody else is here?"

"Haha no. If you want me, which you better not, I'll be in my office." With that Bitters opened his office door, turned to smirk at Camille and said "Why don't you go stay with your Minnesota friends?" He then closed the door and disappeared from her view.

Camille began pacing back and forth across the Palmwoods lobby. She had nowhere to stay. She was tired. Why did Bitters keep telling her the guys were still in town? Logan had told her that they were going away until after the New Year. She decided to let it go. She was tired and didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping at that moment. She went through her bags and found the blanket she had packed, changed into some sweatpants and her favorite yellow sweatshirt and laid down on the new couches by the fake fireplace. "I guess it won't hurt to just stay in the lobby until Jo gets back." She thought to herself. She let sleep overcome her as she snuggled into the warmth of her blanket.

A few hours she awoke to a loud crash. She heard Bitters storm out furiously screaming "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU STUPID HOCKEY-HEADS BREAK NOW? YOU'RE PAYING FOR WHATEVER IT WAS!"

Camille rolled over trying to block out Bitters yells and stomping but it didn't work.

"What are you still doing here?"

"You wouldn't give me a key to my apartment"

"I told you to stay with those stupid mess-making, stuff-breaking teenage boys in 2J didn't I?"

"They're not here! How can I stay with somebody that's not here?"

At that moment the elevator doors opened to reveal a tired looking Logan. "Sorry, I ran into something upstairs. Oh hi Camille!"

He was clearly out of it. He had spent all thinking about how to make it up to Camille he hadn't noticed she was standing right in front of him.

"But—you're, in—Minnesota." She stated confused

"Huh? C-c-camille…what are you doing home early?" Logan's mind was racing. Why was she home so early? She wasn't supposed to get home for at least a few hours. He had absolutely nothing planned. Plus, why was she sleeping in the lobby? She had an apartment; it made no sense at all.

"My flight was early. Why are you still here instead of in Minnesota?"

"Long story…gotta go!" Logan sprinted back towards the elevator and ran into the two doors before they could open. He fell down and quickly got back up and ran into the elevator, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Once inside by himself he began freaking out. What was he going to do? He didn't know how he was going to make it up to her. He kept thinking to himself until he reached the door of 2J and began sticking his key in the door before he heard noises floating out from inside.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE CIRCLE PANCAKES?" he heard Carlos shout.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE PRETTY, AND I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!" that had to be James.

"MY PANCAKE LOOKS LIKE YOUR VOMIT! GIVE ME YOUR PANCAKES!"

Logan heard some crashing noises before he decided it was probably best to remove his key from the door and slowly back away. He had learned the hard way it was never a good idea to get in between his friends when they were fighting, even if it was friendly fighting.

He turned around and decided to walk down to the lobby and to see why Camille was sleeping on the couch down there. After all, they were still friends. He walked down the stairs this time and came upon Camille and Bitters in a heated debate.

"You CANNOT stay in my lobby! It drives away people when they see people sleeping in the lobby!"

"It's only until Jo comes back. See, we wouldn't have this problem if you would just GIVE ME A KEY!"

"It's against Palmwoods policy"

"WHO CARES?"

"I do because—"

"Then I'm staying here." Camille finished for him.

Bitters looked defeated and angry as he retreated back into his office. "This isn't over you know, just find someone to stay with!"

Logan decided it was now time to talk to Camille. She needed a place to stay, why not let her stay in 2J with him and the guys. He was sure Mrs. Knight wouldn't mind. Camille was nice, a little overdramatic, but overall really nice.

"Hi Camille, sorry about earlier, I wasn't expecting you to come back so early." He looked at his feet, he was nervous she would reject his offer since they really weren't as close as they used to be.

"It's okay. So are you ever going to tell me about why you're still here?"

"I would, but it seems like we have bigger problems at hand"

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, you're sleeping on a couch in the lobby of your apartment building. Doesn't that strike you as a little…odd?"

"Bitters won't give me a spare key. What am I supposed to do? Go live on the streets like a hobo?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean—If you want, you could come stay in—um 2J with me?" He sounded a little unsure of himself and was starting to shake from all the anxiety. Talking to Camille was not good for his mental health.

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound like you really want me to." Camille looked sad. She figured he was just trying to be a nice person and didn't really want her there. She didn't want to go stay with them if she wasn't wanted. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Logan walked over to the couch to gather her stuff and bring it upstairs.

Camille thought "Well, you obviously don't like me anymore, why would you want me to stay with you?" Apparently she must have thought out loud because she heard a loud thump as Logan dropped her suitcase on the floor. His facial expression was a mix of sadness, confusion, and guilt.

"What do you mean I don't like you anymore?"

"We haven't actually, you know—talked since we broke up. I just figured you didn't like me anymore so it was time to move on."

"But you got me a present!"

"I got it when we were still dating. It's okay, I'll just stay here until Jo comes back."

Camille looked even sadder as she sat back down on the couch. She was pretty sure as soon as Logan left she was going to cry.

"You're not staying here, we're still friends" Logan said. He once again picked up her stuff and thought to himself "Sometimes I wish more than friends, but…" His thoughts were interrupted by Camille standing on her toes looking into his eyes like she was trying to see something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're thinking"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's just get these bags upstairs" Logan started walking towards the elevator when he was stopped by Camille again. She was fast for someone so small.

"You have that thinking look in your eyes. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"It's nothing"

"It's not nothing, I have to know or I'm not coming with you."

"So you're going to go live in a dark alleyway with strangers?" He replied sarcastically

"Yes, now tell me!"

"Well—I was thinking about something and it was really cute and I liked it. Okay, I told you let's go!" He pulled her hand towards the elevator, but since her hand was much smaller than his it slipped out easily.

Camille crossed her arms across her chest. "Tell me Logan, I'm not going to give up. You should know that by now. What's really cute and you liked it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"It's another girl isn't it? You met another girl while I was gone. Unbelievable!"

"It's not another girl, I'll tell you that."

"Then what are you thinking about? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because, you won't understand and then I'll be sad"

"Why would you care if I didn't understand?"

"Because I'm still in love with you!" He blurted out.

Camille looked at him shocked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Nothing, just that I never stopped loving you." He nervously replied. "This always works out better in movies." He tried to lighten the mood, but it obviously wasn't working.

"But, you broke up…with me! I thought you didn't like me anymore. This doesn't make any sense"

"Do you still like me?"

"Of course, I didn't break up with—"

After hearing the "of course" Logan to kiss Camille. She was taken by surprise, but immediately responded to the kiss and they continued until both of them were out of breath.

"So, does this mean we're you know, together again?" Logan asked.

"Hmm…." She teased him before responding "Of course, why wouldn't we be. I love you too."

Camille put her arms around Logan in a tight embrace and just hugged him. It wasn't like a movie, and it wasn't your typical fairy tale ending, but it felt just right to her and it was the best feeling in the world. She didn't need anything to make the New Year the best year of her life. She had amazing friends, and now she once again had the boyfriend of her dreams to share her future with.

Everything was just perfect.

**Aww! So cutesy and well I don't know how else to describe it. The argument part was actually based off of an argument me and one of my close guy friends were having in the middle of study hall. ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


End file.
